


A Bad End to the Magic Show

by Ally_Kats



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate version of a fanfic, Anti is a manipulative little bitch, Bad things everyone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea how to continue this, Marvin gets traumitized for life, Other, Schneep is main pov, puppet JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats
Summary: Schneep goes to Marvin and Jameson's magic show to relax. But things so horribly, HORRIBLY wrong on the last trick.





	A Bad End to the Magic Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Gore and disturbing imagery! You've been warned.
> 
> This was inspired by my friend, aquaticember06 on Tumblr. And I couldn't not write it.

The fire on either side of the stage swelled with each added sword. The more he put in, the more Schneep, and the audience, realized that there was no way Jameson wouldn't have been hit by at least one of the swords. When they were all in there, Marvin spun the box around, revealing no secret compartments or escape routes.

Schneep's eyes were pinned to the box, which now had a dozen or so steel swords stuck into it. Even he had no idea how JJ was supposed to get out. He knew Marvin's magic, it was showey, and his teleportation came in a big puff of smoke and glitter.

There had been none of that.

So how was this supposed to go down?

"Give us another knock Jameson!" Marvin grinned, stepping aside to show the box better.

There was silence. The audience held it's breath in anticipation. The silence lasted a few seconds, which became a minute, which became two minutes.

"Uh....Jameson..." Marvin looked at the box, an ill disguised worry on his face.

Something was wrong. And it wasn't just Schneeplestein's imagination this time. The crowd was whispering, staring at the box in concern. Marvin's eyes scanned the audience, landing somewhere in the middle. His expression went blank, and he turned back to the box frantically.

"Jameson-" the magician reached for the handle of the box and then....

**BOOM!**

Everyone screamed. Schneep jumped to his feet, as did Jackie and Chase who both yelled at the same time, "MARVIN!"

The door had blown to smithereens, sending Marvin flying into the wall. He fell to the floor, groaning as he did so. Dust from the explosion obscured the stage, something could still be seen. A dark silouet of a person. Marvin's eyes fell on it, and his eyes went wide.

"N-no...."

Jameson Jackson stepped forward as the dust cleared. Except it wasn't him, it couldn't be him. Because....oh god.

The swords we're sticking out of him. They must have broken through the wood, but they were stuck through his body at odd angles. JJ was bleeding as well, badly. The scarlet red liquid pooled at his feet. He stumbled a few steps until he was on center stage. It was deathly silence. Everyone was staring in shock and fear.

JJ looked around at the crowd. Then, he smiled. It was an unnatural, cold smile. And Schneep's heart dropped as JJ's eyes turned pitch black and his neck was damp with a smile of scarlet.

" **R̹̜͕̼̳̤͋ͯ̔ͩ̈̍̄ ̜̭̬ͪ̽ͭ̂U͉̯͕̲̻̼̝͋ ̹̱̝͓̑̇ͬ̌N̻̠̯̪̩̮̓̈́̈͊̅.͍̞̱͌͂̒̈́̉** "

The single word broke the spell over the crowd. People screamed, shouted, scrambled over eachother to get at the exit. Schneep looked over at Chase and Jackie. They weren't moving at all.

"Anti..." Chase murmered, "how-"

"That doesn't matter!" Jackie jumped onto the seats, "Chase, get to the front row and grab something to throw! Schneep, evacuate as many people as possible, I'll distract him!"

They all headed off, scattering in the directions Jackie told them too. Schneep got to the exit, which was starting to pile up with people. He ordered them around, creating lines to go faster through. He glanced up, checking on the others. Chase had gone to the front seats. He had some sort of makeshift slingshot and was running back and forth, shooting random objects at Anti. Jackie was up close and personal. The glitch and the hero were dodging each other's attacks, it was almost a dance between them. And Marvin....

Marvin was still staring at Anti, not having moved.

That wouldn't do.

Schneep ran to the stage as the last handful of people started to file out. He jumped on the wooden platform, and grabbed Marvin by the shoulders. When there was no response, Schneep shook him.

"Marvin. Marvin, ve have to leave!"

"I...." Marvin mumbled, his eyes pinned to the glitch, "I...."

"Look at me!" Schneep turned him forcefully so that the magician was looking into his eyes.

Marvin looked up at him, disturbed, "I killed him..."

Schneep shook him again, "Zere is no time to zink about zat now! Ve need to leave!"

Marvin shook his head, "I'm....Henrik I killed him! I killed Jameson! I...." The magician burried his head in hands, voice wavering.

Schneep looked around wildly, desperate for a way to help, for a way to get out of here with Marvin. Chase was running out of items to use as ammo. Jackie couldn't keep up the fight for much longer. They needed to retreat, regroup, and figure out what to do.

He knelt down and lifted Marvin up, who gave no resistance. He started to drag the magician to the nearest exit. Schneep waved to Chase to follow, and the father nodded, turning and reaching for something else.

" **S͏̨̕ţ̕͢͝o̴p̴̢͡.͟͝ **"****

********

********

Anti's voice came through Jameson's mouth, and the command rang through the stadium. Schneep, Chase, and even Marvin looked up. The glitch was holding a knife to his own throat. 

" **If̨ y̸o̵u̕ wa͝nt͝ to save ̸t͡h̢i̛s ͠p̕up̕p͠et's ͞st̨ri͘ngs,͞ you sho̢u҉l͢d k҉ee͞p̡ a͝ le͢vel̕ ͜ḩea̛d̕.** " Anti sneered at them, " **I̴ ̵o̶nl̢y͘ wan̴ţe͠d͝ ̴t͟o̕ ̕tąļk͞ a̴ft̴er̷ all** " 

Schneep could hear his heart pounding. This was a trap, simple as could be. But it was a very effective trap. Jackie stood down, eyeing the glitch suspiciously. 

Schneeplestein broke the silence, "Vat do you vant Antiseptic?" 

" **T͘hat̨'s e͟a͏sy҉, I̸ wa̶nt̷ ̵my p͝u͞ppe͞t͞s.͠** " Anti guestured to all of them. 

Chase's eyes glared daggers at the glitch, "We aren't your puppets!" 

" **You͟ ͢w̛i͠ll̸ b̧e,** " Anti tilted his head, grinning, " **i̢f ͝you wa͜nt to͟ ̸save y̸o̸ur҉ ̵fr̨i͢end.̧** " 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That all for now. I have no idea how to continue this or how the egos are gonna get out of this...feel free to fill in the blanks as you will XD


End file.
